All Of Me
by vladdraculatepes1
Summary: When Severus receives a love note on Valentine's Day laced with a love potion perfume mist, he instantly sets out to bring the lovestruck sender, Rosamund Curlle to detention. The two strike an unlikely deal that Severus will play matchmaker, helping Rosamund land a boy so she can get over him.
1. Chapter 1

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"On Valentine's Day 1995,/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I was in my dorm room brewing a special love potion to make my long time crush Severus Snape fall for me./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I knew he wouldn't love me any other way./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I was planning to put it in a card to him. I knew he wouldn't drink it unless I snuck it into his goblet. So I put in perfume form./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I stuck a photo of me inside the card and the perfume containing the potion as well would be blown in a kiss from a moving picture of me to him./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I went to the dungeons and placed it underneath his classroom door. Then I went back to my room and to bed./span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus was surprised to find a red envelope underneath his door. Curiously, he took it back to his desk./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSighing deeply, he sat down and tore open the envelope. Upon opening the card, he recognized the young witch in the moving photo as Rosamund Curlle, a sixth year student in his Potions class. /strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongDear Severus,/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongI love you./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongDo you love me yet?/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongR.C./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Miss Curlle blew him a kiss in the photo and a large billow of red mist spilled from the card. Severus coughed harshly to expel the mist from his lungs./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Finally, the mist diminished from within his lungs. For a brief moment or two, he felt an overwhelming affection for Miss Curlle. Then the feeling vanished./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus coughed, clearing his lungs. "Miss...Curlle, we shall have a talk. You and I." He mused aloud./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed. He was only grateful the love mist had failed./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Miss Curlle would pay dearly./span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus coughed, clearing his lungs as he made his way down the corridor to dinner in the Great Hall./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I was sat with my friends at our table when I spotted him in the doorway./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Oh, there's the bat of the dungeons." My friend Caroline whispered to our group./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He did not look as if he was in love with me, either./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I got up and started for the entrance as Severus stormed down the main aisle. I thought he didn't see me leaving. I was wrong. Onyx orbs fixed on me and stopped./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I ran out of the dining hall in terror./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Gasping, I continued running until I reached my dormitory./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"About ten minutes later, there was an insistent pounding on the door. I didn't answer in fear of who I knew was there./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Soon, the door was forced open by an angry Severus Snape. /span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You left dinner without saying goodbye, Miss Curlle. I am disappointed. This is not the way to treat someone you love." He drawled, holding out the card I sent him./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""What's that?" I lied bravely./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Oh, I believe you know." Severus hissed, glaring at me. "Now you shall join me in detention for suffocating me with your love dust."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I didn't send that!" I screamed./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed, grabbing my hand and forcing me to follow him down into the dungeons. "You do not have the slightest idea who you are dealing with, girl."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""It doesn't matter!" I protested. "It didn't work!"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He let go of my hand as we reached the Potions classroom./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus placed a Muffliato charm on the door and sighed, turning to me. "Miss Curlle, your strategy is not going to convince me you did not send the card."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I thought it would work. The whole point of sending a card with a love spell attached is to get the person to fall in love with you. Do you think I would've sent it if I expected it to backfire?" I asked calmly. "Then I wouldn't be in trouble with you right now, I'd have you eating out of my hand."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus frowned at me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would you want me to fall in love with you?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I didn't." I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to sabotage you for embarrassing me and my friends in class since my first year."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus took a deep breath. "I see..." He paused, looking me over. "In this case, I am afraid the only satisfaction you shall receive is 300 points from Hufflepuff and a month's worth of detention with me."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I also want to apologize for the card. I didn't know what it would do to you." I said quietly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed deeply. "You are indeed bold, Miss Curlle. If you wish to know, your little concoction nearly asphyxiated me. Afterward, I felt a slight attraction and then nothing."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""What do I have to do to get out of here?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He gazed at me intently. /span/strongstrongspan style="font-style: italic;""You shall scrub the floors, the cauldrons, the tables, and rearrange my storeroom. Tomorrow, you shall clean the owlery." /span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""But I apologized!" I objected./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus inhaled sharply and sighed loudly. "I appreciate your acknowledgement of wrongdoing, truly I do. However, I do not believe your tale. Perhaps you wanted to tell me that which I wished to hear?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""No, I didn't. I don't want to be stuck here with you." I snapped./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus glared at me, bringing a fist to his lips and coughing deeply. "Did you not follow the instructions when making your present to me? Thanks to you I shall be coughing up my lungs. I am certain you would not enjoy drinking Befuddlement Draught instead of your morning pumpkin juice."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I am really sorry about it, sir." I told him. "I didn't mean any harm."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus stared at me for a long moment before sighing. "I should keep you here all night as punishment. I suppose the loss of 300 points from your house is harsh enough. Very well, Miss Curlle. Do as I have said and then you are free to go..until tomorrow evening."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Tomorrow evening?" I asked./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus raised an eyebrow. "You did not truly believe I would let you escape so easily, did you?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I glowered./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He sighed. "If you love me, there is no need in staying away. Giving you detention should be something to look forward to."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""All right. Anything but the owlery." I replied smoothly. "And I don't love you."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus coughed loudly. "We shall see about that, Miss Curlle."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Are you okay?" I asked worriedly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He looked at me expectantly, raising an eyebrow. /span/strongstrongspan style="font-style: italic;""Why the concern all of a sudden? I thought you did not care?" /span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I do care. I don't want you getting sick over something I did wrong." I said in disbelief./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus's glare softened as he sighed. "I am fine. Thank you, Miss Curlle. Please begin."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Are you sure?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He sighed again, his eyes searching mine. "I am certain it is nothing for you to concern yourself with. Unless of course, you do love me?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""No." I shot back./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus took a deep breath. His nostrils flared as he sighed from his lungs. "Come here."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I hesitated./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He scoffed and came over to me instead. "Tell me, Miss Curlle. Why the concern for my health all of a sudden?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I remained silent./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I will not punish you for a confession. Even with the misfortune you have caused me..."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus circled me./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Even with your failure of a love spell choking me nearly to death."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He frowned deeply at me. "I believe I deserve to know, Rosamund. Do you love me or not?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I began sobbing and ran to the door of the room but it was locked by an incantation./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus was right behind me. "Do not be frightened. I will not harm you."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the wall. "I knew it..."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The Potions Master bored his eyes into me. He sighed against my neck. "I knew you loved me, Rosamund. It is all there..." A long pause lingered in the air. "In your mind."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus inhaled deeply as if taking in my scent. He sighed from his lungs, the breath blowing against my neck once more./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Should I do the work you ordered, sir?" I asked shyly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The black haired man trailed kisses from my ear to down my neck. "You will be the death of me."/span/strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus sighed, suddenly pulling away from me. "My apologies, Miss Curlle. I..." He took a deep breath and moving away from me, fixing his robes. "I became carried away."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"What's wrong, sir?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongHe sighed deeply. "This is wrong. You are my student."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strongSeverus walked over to his desk and sat, rubbing his temples and sighing./strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"So that's it?" My voice rose. "All of a sudden, I'm your student again?"/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"span style="font-style: italic;"strong"Yes, Miss Curlle." The Potions Master spat back at me from the desk. "I am not about to place my position at this school in jeopardy because of a childish prank you decided to pull on your Potions Professor."/strong/span/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""It's not really a prank if I love you." I protested./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus eyed me intensely. He sighed dramatically from his lungs, standing and circling the desk. "I know. I am extremely flattered that you have these affections for me, Rosamund..." /span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The black haired man paused. "However, if you truly knew me you would not love me."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""What do you propose I do about this?" I asked incredulously. "No one in the entire school holds a candle to you."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I suggest, Miss Curlle..." Severus drawled. "That you find a boy. Preferrably of your own age, not an old man."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""But you're not an old man, sir." I countered./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He breathed out a sigh. "I am much too old for you. Now if you please, I would like you to finish doing as you were told."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""How about Harry Potter or Neville Sinclair?" I mused aloud./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus coughed deeply./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Sir?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He coughed again, clearing his lungs. /span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Are you ok?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus glared at me. "Yes."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I smiled./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I do not believe..." Severus told me. "That Potter and Longbottom are suitable for you. Malfoy, perhaps...despite the unstable temper."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Why do you care?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He sighed deeply, looking me over carefully. "I do not wish to see you hurt."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I can take care of myself." I said, getting to work on the cauldrons./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed and returned to marking parchment./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"When I was finished, I approached his desk. "Sir?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The Potions Master shot me a death glare./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Yes, Miss Curlle?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I'm finished and I'm sorry." I said gently./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for, child?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""For the love note. For ruining everything." I said nervously./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus softened considerably. "Rosamund..."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He inhaled deeply and sighed slowly from his lungs. His nostrils flared a bit as he did so. "I am fine. You are forgiven."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I remained silent./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""What is the matter now?" Severus demanded./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""The only thing I want and I can't have it."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Rosamund, we have been through this. We cannot be together..."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Before or after your little mistake?" I taunted./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The raven haired man exhaled deeply. "It is not that I do not desire you, Rosamund."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He stood, sighing. "Do you realize how difficult it is to know that you love me, someone beautiful and intelligent...and I cannot touch you or be with you in the way that I wish?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You think I'm beautiful?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Oh yes..." Severus breathed out./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He gazed at me in silence for a few long moments before sighing heavily from his lungs./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You may go now."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I do not want to." I refused./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I do not wish for you to, either." Severus said regretfully. He came over to me until our faces were inches apart./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Severus?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I heard him inhale sharply. His shoulders lifted as he sighed, the noisy breath rushing from his lungs and through his hooked nose. I felt the hot breath on my face./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I feel helpless to you, Rosamund. I do not..." Severus looked at me, a longing in his eyes. "I do not wish to see you with anyone else..." /span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus let a sigh escape his lungs. "At the same time, I cannot be with you."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You don't have to see me with someone else, Severus." /span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus gave me a suspicious look. "Rosamund..."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Before I knew what I was doing, I pressed my lips to his. I heard Severus gasp in surprise against my mouth. My hands moved to his shoulders./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He /span/strongstrongspan style="font-style: italic;"sighed through his nose and I thought he was trying to breathe since I just shocked him with a kiss./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus kissed me back violently, running fingers through my hair. I did the same, carding through his long black locks./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus gasped again as we broke apart. He took a deep breath. "Meet me here every evening after dinner. I do not have much time."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Much time for what?" I asked in concern. "You aren't dying, are you?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He sighed. "No. If I were, you would be the first to know. I feel..."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Yes?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"His lungs roared as Severus sighed again. "I feel as though I am falling in love with you...and it truly and deeply terrifies me..."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Obsidian orbs locked onto mine. "It has been a vast number of years since I have felt this way."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""And yet I know you would be a much better wife to someone else." Severus said softly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""That's not true." I said as he sighed against my neck and trailed kisses down./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed from his lungs, staring at me. "Very well."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He brought a fist to his lips, coughing loudly. "You shall come here every evening as I suggested, but in return you must try to find a suitable match. If there is no match to be found by the end of term, I shall continue to see you."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""All right, I'll start with Harry Potter."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus felt the air in his lungs freeze. "He is not befitting of your charms. I would rather not see you in a relationship where you are not the central focus. In other words, he will only use you for one thing and one thing only."/span/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I should go." I told Severus./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He let out a long sigh, expanding and shrinking his lungs. His shoulders sagged as he exhaled./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Obsidian orbs regarded me boldly. "Rosamund, I need you."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The potioneer straightened up and took a deep breath. "However, it would..." A long pause as Severus gathered himself. "Preferrably be best if you found someone of your own age."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""If that's all, I'll be leaving now." I said quietly./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed. "Very well. Good evening to you, Miss Curlle."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He walked back to his desk and sat./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Actually, sir..." I began./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus gazed at me from the desk. "Yes?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Aren't you going to call me Rosamund?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"He brought a fist to his lips, coughing sharply. Severus coughed again loudly to clear his lungs./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The raven haired man frowned. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "Only in private, Rosamund. I would greatly appreciate it...if you do the same."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""Severus, will you be ok?" I asked, still concerned./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed dramatically. "Yes...I promise. Do not be worried about me any longer. There are much more important things."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""You're important to me."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus huffed. "I know. I have told you the effects of this dust of yours should pass within a few days."/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I nodded and left the potions classroom./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Severus sighed deeply once I had gone./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"The next morning,/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I caught the Potions Master watching me from the High Table. I saw him frown at me deeply. He raised his fist to his lips and coughed. Severus sighed and turned to speak to Madame Hooch./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I looked toward the Gryffindor table to see Harry talking to Hermione, Ron, Fred and George./span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"I got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to him. "Harry, could I talk to you?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;"Harry shrugged. "Sure, what?"/span/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.079999923706055px;"strongspan style="font-style: italic;""I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."/span/strong/p 


End file.
